


I Thought She was the One

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/M, Haleb, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: Sean reflects on his failed relationship with Hanna, her friendship with Alison, Jason and Aria as well as his decision to wait.Pairings: Sean/Hanna, Caleb/Hanna, Jason/Aria (mostly speculation based on Sean's observation of the pair), Noel/Aria, Lucas/Hanna (friendship), Ezra/Aria (speculation only)Characters: Sean Ackard, Hanna Marin, Caleb Rivers, Noel Kahn, Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Lucas Gottesman,





	I Thought She was the One

**Author's Note:**

> This could go goes along with B29, Rainy Night in Rosewood, and Look What the Storm Drug In and other parts of the Re-imagined series, it is not included in that series because there are no Ezria scenes rewrites in this  
> The Song Inspiration for this is So I Thought by Flyleaf if you’ve never heard it I hope you check it out.

Sean watches as Hanna, clings to Caleb’s arm as she talks animatedly to Aria. Sean still feels a pang in his heart as he watches her. She looks at Aria with a curious stare when Jason DiLaurentis, who had recently moved back to Rosewood and helping out kids at the school who had substance abuse problems, walked by saying something to the trio. Even from where Sean was standing he could see that Jason and Aria stared at each other just a little too long peaking his ex's curiosity. Most would not have even noticed the look, but Sean knew that Hanna was a lot more intuitive and much smarter than most people knew so Sean wasn't surprised that her suspicions were aroused.

The reason he notices the look? He actually seen the couple together by chance one afternoon. Even now he blushes like the virgin he is. They had been standing in an almost empty parking lot by a car, Sean was close enough to see their faces, so he had assumed they would see him, he slowed to a slop, his window down, waving and calling out a greeting to the pair, but they had been so lost in each other and hadn't noticed Sean. He noticed the way they looked at each other. It was the look even more than the kissing that followed that made Sean blush, he had never seen such intensity and passion before in real life. He may be a virgin, but he wasn't completely ignorant. He had felt like he had stumbled in on something even more intimate than the time he had accidentally walked in on Noel having sex with Riley Stevenson at one of the Kahn's infamous parties last year. When they wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing Sean had highlighted it out of there speeding away and still neither of them had noticed.

Sean wonders how long it will take before Hanna figures out that something was happening between Aria and Alison DiLaurentis' big brother. Caleb leans into Hanna whispering something to her causing her to giggle and blush and He forgets about Jason and Aria as the ache in his heart is back. Sean knows he is the one that broke up with her, but it doesn't lessen the pain he feels at seeing Hanna with another guy.

Sean had a crush on Hanna since the fifth grade when he started noticing girls. He had a crush on her even when she was known as by the nickname her best friend Alison gave her, Hefty Hanna. The reason he had never acted on his crush before Alison disappearance had to do with Alison. She made him uneasy with her cruelty. Also, just getting up his nerve to ask Hanna out took some time. 

Sean was the only kid in the school that hadn't noticed Hanna's crush on him since the third grade. Like Hanna, Sean wasn't exactly known for his intelligence. His transformation happened much earlier than Hanna's; after third grade, the once chubby blonde boy had become known as one the cutest and hottest guys in their class. Somewhere along the way Sean had missed that memo and it had taken him until Sophomore year to get the nerve up to ask Hanna out. Despite what Hanna and everyone else thought it wasn't her miraculous makeover that caught his interest, Sean had already thought she was gorgeous. He didn't really notice that big of a transformation except that she could be meaner than she used to be, but he still seen the sweet caring girl under the facade she was wearing.

Sean felt a sharp punch on his muscular arm and absentmindedly reached up to rub it still watching his ex with sad eyes. "Dude, what is up with you?" He heard Noel ask, but before Sean could say anything Noel turned in the direction Sean was looking rolled his eyes and made crude comments directed at Hanna, Caleb and Aria

Sean isn't surprised by his comments toward Aria. While Sean and Hanna were still dating, Noel had taken an interest in Aria and remembering that Ali had told him that Aria had a crush on him he wanted Sean to help set it up. He had tried and Noel thought she was playing hard to get until she told him she was in love with someone else. 

Sean wasn't so sure that Aria had ever had a crush on Noel or that she had been playing hard to get after seeing her with Jason that day, but he never said anything about it and told Noel he would talk to Hanna and see if she could set something up. Hanna had talked Aria into a few double dates and Aria even went out with Noel a couple times. After Alison's memorial, her interest other than friendship fizzled out completely. Sean knew it had something to do with Jason DiLaurentis, but he didn't feel like it was his or anyone else's business. Noel was Sean's best friend, but he knew that Noel could be a vindictive prick so he had never told him or anyone else what he had seen that day. Aria told Noel she was in love with an older guy and he somehow came to the conclusion that Aria was sleeping with Ezra Fitz.

Of course, Noel had it wrong and made accusations about the new English Literature teacher. Sean had to admit that for some reason Mr. Fitz did seem to have an odd fascination with Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria, but he put it down to the rumors he’d probably heard about Alison, her disappearance and her body being found buried in her own back yard earlier this year. Sean had also noticed that Mr. Fitz seemed to be fascinated with Jenna Marshal, and Mona Vanderwaal and had even seen him spying on Toby Cavanaugh a couple times. Sean was starting to think the English teacher actually worked for the FBI or was trying to get information to write a book or something. It seemed crazy, but no more crazy than Noel’s bat shit, jealousy theory that Mr. Fitz was sleeping with Aria Montgomery when she told him she just wanted to be friends.

Noel moved to stand in front of Sean to get his full attention since he has planned an "epic" weekend, Sean thought that Noel might be watching a few too many episodes of How I Met Your Mother, he was starting to sound and act a little too Barney Stinson. After a few minutes, Sean becomes bored with Noel's details of yet another party at the cabin and some hot college girls that would be there and directs his attention over Noel's shoulder. Hanna has stopped an adoring Lucas to ask him something. Instead of the anger and jealousy he once felt toward the guy, who unwittingly was the final straw that caused Sean to break up with Hanna, he feels sympathy because they have to watch the girl they are crazy about cuddle another guy that isn't them. 

Of course, Lucas is almost satisfied that Hanna loves him as a friend, it was more than he had ever hoped for thanks to Alison's constant bullying and humiliation of him. No one had ever stood up for him and sadly that included Sean. The few occasions when Hanna or one of the others girls would try to get her to lay off one of her victims, she would lay into that best friend instead.

Sean would never understand why Hanna or any of the other girls were even friends with Alison, apart from Aria now that he knows about her and Jason. He doesn't know how long that had been going on, it could have been going for years. Alison could have unwittingly been a cover for them, he doubted she would have knowingly allowed Aria and Jason to be together. Alison had been ruthless to anyone she felt crossed her, stood in her way, or beneath her. Everyone had been a potential victim, she never cared who it was she hurt and somehow, she had been the most popular girl in their class, if not Rosewood.

He had seen the way she went after Lucas, Mona, Paige, Jenna and countless others. He had watched as she tore down the four girls that were her best friends. Alison had been extraordinarily beautiful physically, but Sean always thought the way she acted and treated others made her kind of ugly. He was never quite certain why Noel and the other guys would go on about how hot she was, but make jokes about Hanna. As much as he had liked Hanna back then, he never wanted to have to deal with Alison, so he never said anything to the girl he liked and dated substitutes instead.

But now, he wishes he would have braved the sharp tongue and bitchy attitude of Alison DiLaurentis to be with Hanna. Maybe if he would have Alison wouldn't have been able to tear Hanna's self-esteem down so much that she believed that his purity pledge, that was something very personal and important to him, had something to do with him not finding her desirable. Hanna had been a temptation to Sean and had to constantly fight his baser instincts. Especially when she wasn't trying to tempt him and just being Hanna; sweet, funny adorable, foot in mouth disease Hanna. Maybe if he would have braved Alison, Hanna would be touching his cheek softly and looking into his eyes adoringly instead of Caleb's equally adoring eyes.

He still remembers their time together, he remembers the laughter and the tears, he regrets that he was never able to make her understand that she had always been beautiful, but he doesn't regret waiting to have sex and not give into peer pressure. As much as he loves and yes even desires her still, it hadn't been worth his self-respect or turning his back on something that is special to him. 

He doesn't pay attention to his friends teasing him about his being a virgin, and doesn't really care they make jokes at his expense or when they make comments that he must be gay behind his back. None of that bothers him, he knows who he is and he is comfortable with himself. He just happens to see sex and love differently than they do and there is nothing wrong with that or him. He had thought Hanna was the one, that she understood, but he had been wrong. It still hurt that she couldn't understand or except him, but he believes that one day the one would really come into his life and she will except him as he is, even if it waiting isn't the popular thing to do.

He watches Hanna a little longer as she snuggles against her new boyfriend’s chest and continues to you laugh with Aria as well as Emily and Spencer who had joined the trio. When the bell rings to head to class Hanna looks up and sees Sean watching her, he gives her a sad smile and she smiles back uncertain of what else to do. Before he turns away to head to class he waves, Sean is letting go and saying goodbye to the girl he thought was the one.

Caleb notices Hanna's suddenly glistening eyes as if she has unshed tears, he hears her whisper something that sounds like goodbye, he looks up in time to see he ex-boyfriend wave before he turns and walks away.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notes- I had forgotten what this one was about, I remembered writing a Sean POV one shot, but I wouldn't have been able to say what it was about. Sean gets put down a lot by Hanna fans, but there really was a nice message to his arc which simply put, don't let ANYBODY push you into having sex before you're ready. Hanna let peer pressure and her own low self esteem dictate her actions with Sean something she would have probably regretted. Anyway hope you like this one even if it is a Sean one shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> GrimLi


End file.
